herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rollie McFly
Rollie McFly is the main protagonist of the 1999 Windows and Mac OS 9 game, Bugdom. His ambition is to rescue the Ladybugs and save the Bugdom from the King Thorax and his Fire Ants. Personality Rollie is an amusing, fearless, brave, kind-hearted bug who goes on an adventure to save the ladybugs. He must advance through the areas and get to the King Thorax's lair to defeat him and save the Bugdom. He also tends to kick walnuts which contain items like clovers, keys and coins and also cages with ladybugs to free them. He has the ability to roll into a ball to defeat enemies, he can also break walnuts and ladybug cages when he hits them. He also must touch the drop of a straw so when he dies, he will go back to the straw. Appearance Rollie looks like a roly poly with a blue shell and arms. He has green hands and body and has 2 antennas and 6 arms. He also wears shoes to make his kick attacks powerful. Adventure Level 1 (Training) Rollie must learn the basics of the game, there are several walnuts and slugs. The slugs do not pose a threat to Rollie but if he touches them, he takes damage, the slugs are invincible. He has a health meter and if he runs out, he dies and the player loses a life and he also has ball meter which is used by rolling. Rollie will also encounter one boxer fly which will punch him when he gets close. They get knocked out in one hit from a kick. He can also get buddy bugs to knock out enemies in one hit. Rollie must also collect keys to open gates which can be found in wallnuts, he must also defeat spear ants, ants that throw spears at Rollie. It takes 3 kicks to defeat a spear ant. Rollie must kick ladybug cages to free ladybugs. He also must enter the exit log to complete the level. Level 2 (Lawn) Rollie must avoid the biggest threat in this level which are boxer flies. He must focus on defeating them and collecting the keys to advance, he must then jump past the lake while avoiding rock ants, the rock ants are like spear ants except they throw boulders at Rollie, both variants can be defeated when touching water. Level 3 (Pond) Rollie has to get past a lot of water and avoiding the water hoppers. The biggest threat are Killer Fish and they kill Rollie in an instant if they eat him. He must kick walnuts that contain coins so he can pay the taxi bug, the taxi bug can be used to get across water to avoid the killer fish. The mosquitoes will try to suck Rollie's brain so his ball time decreases. When they hit the ground, Rollie has the opportunity to kick them and defeating them. Level 4 (Forest) Rollie must avoid the giant feet, they will do great damage to Rollie as he goes past them. He will also encounter caterpillars which act like slugs, they do not pose a threat to Rollie and damages him if he touches them. He also needs to avoid spiders which put him in a web disabling him for a while and they will bounce on him for extra damage. Rollie also needs the Dragonfly to advance. Rollie can fly freely on the dragonfly but he must not fly above the fence or he will be eaten by a bat. Rollie will also encounter flying bees which chase Rollie and die if they damage him. Level 5 (Bee Hive Showdown) Rollie must get on his dragonfly and then constantly shoot a bee hive until it runs out of health which can be seen on the lower screen. Once it does, it will catch fire. Level 6 (Beehive) Rollie must push onto plungers which will detonate TNT. Rollie will see some bee larvae which try to chase him, he can defeat them by jumping on them. He will also find some worker bees which shoot their stingers at Rollie and they will try to crush him while he's rolling. He must jump onto honeycomb segments to get past honey. If he falls into honey, he will slowly sink and die. The grey ones do nothing and stay still, the brown ones move for Rollie to advance, the red ones will sink and eventually go back up. Level 7 (Queen Bee Showdown) Rollie must defeat the Queen Bee by rolling into her, she will spit out honey blobs which summon larvae and sometimes flying bees. Rollie must avoid touching the thorn honey because they will send out spikes hurting him. Level 8 (Night) Rollie must get through a lot of stuff. He will encounter fire ants which will fly and breathe fire at him and they could set off dynamite and cherry bombs killing enemies in the area they explode. He must also avoid some boulders which hurt him. He will encounter several spear and rock ants as well as some caterpillars. Rollie should also avoid pestcides which act like honey, if he touches it, he will slowly sink and die. He must also avoid a bigger threat, toxic roaches. They will send out toxic gas when Rollie gets close and it may explode killing the roaches. He must avoid an even bigger threat called fireflies, he must not be in their light or they will pick him up and drop him in a place where he can die easily. Level 9 (Ant Hill) Rollie must go through a lot of tasks like turning on water to put out fire. He must also avoid fire ants and must not kill any spear ones because they will become an immortal ghost version of themselves. He must also go through vines to get past lava. The lava acts like honey and pesticides, if he touches it, he will slowly sink and die. He must also get through a path that leads to the end and King Thorax's lair. Level 10 (Final Battle) Rollie must defeat the King Thorax. His fire ants will try to stop Rollie and he will shoot sparks out of his wand. Rollie must kick water pipes to put out the sparks and then he must roll into or kick him. He must repeat the cycle until he is defeated. He is immune to Rollie's kicks if he has his sparks, the sparks refresh overtime. Endings Good Ending Once the player beats level 10, Rollie will be seen sitting on a throne in a happy atmosphere with ladybugs clapping for him and the King Thorax will be seen in a cage. Bad Ending Once the player runs out of lives, the King Thorax will be seen sitting on a throne in a dark gloomy atmosphere with his fire ants and Rollie will be seen in a cage. Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Category:Adventurers Category:Mute Category:Rescuers Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Chaotic Good Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Self-Aware Category:Animals Category:Wise Category:Stock Characters Category:Related to Villain Category:Bond Protector Category:Warriors